


Magus et Janus.

by Alena_Rigfinn



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, I just can't tell I write too much angst everytime, Just some light stuff, Maybe not just a bit anymore ?, Ok I lied there is some angst, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, Some Humor, just a bit
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Rigfinn/pseuds/Alena_Rigfinn
Summary: Magus, de retour à Zeal, s'était donné trois missions :La première, affronter Lavos et se venger.La deuxième, sauver sa sœur à tous prix.La troisième, que personne ne découvre sa véritable identité.C'était sans compter sur la capacité du petit Janus à se fourrer dans des situations impensables, mettant à mal son troisième objectif.
Relationships: Jaki | Janus & Maou | Magus, Maou | Magus & Sara | Schala
Kudos: 4





	1. Trouble-paix.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Magus and Janus.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747351) by [Alena_Rigfinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Rigfinn/pseuds/Alena_Rigfinn)



> Une petite histoire qui trottait dans ma tête depuis un petit moment.
> 
> Je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas l'écrire ? C'est un bon moyen de m'éloigner un peu de l'angst, pour une fois !
> 
> (J'ai une affreuse tendance à trop faire souffrir ces deux-là, ils méritent un peu de calme et de légèreté.)

Magus soupira de lassitude en rentrant dans ses quartiers.

Une nouvelle journée venait de passer au Royaume de Zeal et une fois de plus, il avait assisté à la descente aux Enfers de sa mère, toujours plus captivée par Lavos au fur à mesure du temps.

Il ne lui en restait que peu avant qu'elle ne sombre complètement. Peut-être l'affaire de quelques semaines, difficilement plus.

Il soupira de nouveau.

Ce délai lui semblait à la fois trop long et bien trop court.

D'une part car il lui tardait d'être enfin face à Lavos. D'une autre car il craignait pour sa sœur.

Il ne se remettait toujours pas du choc d'avoir eu cette occasion. Celle de la revoir, de la venger, de la sauver, peut-être.

Tout était dans ce peut-être.

Suite à sa confrontation avec la grenouille et ses compagnons, il avait été, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, pris d'une peur incontrôlée.

Était-il si faible que cela ? Au point de perdre face à des pleutres pareils ? Ferait-il le poids contre Lavos, une fois le moment venu ?

Et désormais, une question de plus était venue s'immiscer en lui : Était-il capable de sauver Schala ?

Dans ses souvenirs d'enfant, il l'avait vu disparaître, alors qu'il s'était fait happé par cette immense distorsion sombre. Puis, plus rien.

Plus de nouvelles. Aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il s'était produit.

C'était en grandissant qu'il avait réalisé. Si l'invocation de Lavos avait en effet permis au Royaume de Zeal d'atteindre un ultime idéal, une perfection et une puissance inégalée, le futur n'aurait pas dû ressembler à cela.

Où étaient donc les nuages, la neige et le soleil ?

Où étaient passées les tours blanches aux toits dorés du Royaume ?

Les jardins, les rivières tombant du ciel ?

Disparus. Annihilés.

Et avec eux, Schala, sans aucun doute possible.

Remplacés par cet affreux brouillard poisseux.

L'horrible chose, dans tout cela, était qu'il ne savait comment sa sœur avait péri. De ce fait, il lui était impossible de prévoir un plan afin d'assurer sa sécurité.

Il était entièrement démunis.

"Il me faut l'accepter," se dit-il.

L'idée était de faire au mieux.

Magus avait décidé de se rendre directement dans sa chambre, pour la nuit. Pas qu'il ait eu besoin de sommeil, mais il souhaitait retirer ce capuchon étouffant qu'il conservait sans arrêt sur son crâne.

Son physique rebutait et aurait conduit à trop d'interrogations. Seule la Reine l'avait vu, exigeant de l'inconnu qu'il était de se découvrir en sa présence lors de sa première audience. Un mensonge, comme quoi un accident de magie l'avait transformé, avait suffit à la convaincre. Et à lui permettre de conserver le couvre-chef au quotidien.

Cela tenait en fait plus de la vérité que de l'invention, mais Magus avait préféré se convaincre avec le temps que son apparence était dû à un choix. Son choix.

Pas à un concours de circonstances douloureux, non.

Arrivant finalement dans la pièce au centre de laquelle trônait un lit aux draps richement brodés, Magus prit bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui, afin qu'aucun curieux ne découvre par inadvertance les pointes qu'étaient ses oreilles, ou encore le rouge de ses yeux. La couleur était suffisamment assombrie par la capuche pour que personne ne l'ait jamais remarquée.

Nul ne devait non plus voir les cicatrices zébrant ses bras aux muscles saillants, cachés dans les épaisseurs de sa cape. Ou bien ses cheveux, si longs, au bleu trop pâle. Ou ses canines, qu'il prenait bien garde à ne pas trop montrer lorsqu'il parlait, murmurant la plupart du temps, afin que l'on ne l'interroge pas sur leur aspect animal.

Décidément, trop de choses à propos de son apparence détonaient. Mieux valait rester caché.

Ouvrant la fibule et baissant le capuchon, il laissa tomber le tissu lourd et épais sur ses pas, se dirigeant vers la commode à sa droite, où l'attendaient une carafe en cristal sculpté remplie d'un alcool doux, ainsi qu'un verre aux motifs semblables.

Sa récompense de la journée.

Il retira également ses gants, se mettant toujours un peu plus à l'aise.

Ses longs ongles ressemblant à des griffes étaient eux aussi de mauvais goût, il fallait croire.

Puis saisissant la carafe et l'approchant du verre, il commença enfin à se servir, versant le liquide avec précaution.

... Qu'il perdit lorsqu'il remarqua, caché sur le côté de la commode, un petit garçon à la mine effarée, la main plaquée sur le museau de son chat à la fourrure violette afin d'en empêcher les miaulements.

Le vin débordit du verre, venant tâcher le sol de bois clair.

Janus. Et Alfador. Mais ce n'était évidemment pas ce dernier qui inquiétait Magus dans l'immédiat.

Voyant le garçon se lever en un éclair afin de s'échapper au plus vite de la pièce, Magus lâcha la carafe qui se renversa à demi sur la commode et attrapa Janus.

Le nettoyage attendrait. Une servante pourrait bien s'occuper de cela plus tard.

Janus poussa un cri, Alfador s'extirpant de ses bras afin de sauter au sol, s'attardant un instant aux pieds de Magus, avant de filer se cacher sous le lit.

"Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Lâ-" commença-t-il à hurler, avant que la grande main de Magus ne vienne le faire taire.

À la vue des "griffes", le petit garçon cessa même de se débattre.

Pas très téméraire, apparemment.

Magus ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur.

"Alors, petit prince, on vient fouiner chez les autres ?" le questionna-t-il d'un ton d'apparence léger, mais sous couvert de menace.

Les yeux du petit garçon s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la panique. Il tenta même de secouer négativement la tête, mais la force de la main du Prophète l'en empêcha.

Enfin, l'intention était là. Magus s'en était douté.

"Et donc, si tu ne fouillais pas, que faisais-tu ici exactement ? Je ne me rappelle pas t'en avoir autorisé l'accès," lui demanda-t-il donc, le scrutant de ses yeux écarlates. Puis, il commença à relâcher lentement sa prise sur le visage de Janus afin de le laisser s'expliquer - "Ne crie pas, ou je te bâillonne," lui intima-t-il cependant.

Le gamin était terrifié, aucune chance qu'il ne lui désobéisse sciemment.

"A-Alfador s'était caché ici et-et..." commença à bégayer Janus, tant qu'il était à peine compréhensible, "J-Je l'ai suivi m-mais je voulais ju-juste-"

Magus lui plaqua à nouveau la main contre la bouche. Janus avait élevé la voix au fur et à mesure des explications - sans doute sous l'effet du stress - et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était bien qu'il ameute tout le palais. Il avait saisit ce qu'il s'était passé, et maudit son chat intérieurement. ' _Diable, Alfador ! Pourquoi fallait-il que tu me reconnaisses ?_ '

Le mal était fait désormais, et Janus connaissaît à présent son visage.

Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais pu découvrir son identité, il était trop vieux à présent, et la magie n'avait pas arrangé son cas. Mais tout de même, il faisait partie de cette liste de personnes intitulée "Tous ces gens qui ne doivent me voir sous aucun prétexte" par ses propres soins et, si Schala figurait en tête, Janus était bien deuxième.

(On y trouvait par ailleurs Dalton quelques rangs plus bas. Un homme pareil aurait eu tôt fait de le reporter à quiconque aurait voulu l'écouter - en d'autres termes, la totalité de la population du Royaume flottant.)

Magus réfléchit un instant.

Que faire de Janus ?

Il aurait pu continuer à l'intimider, puisque cela semblait avoir de l'effet sur le garçon, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne partage à personne sa découverte, mais il se connaissaît.

Tôt ou tard, c'est Schala qui allait être au courant. C'était bien simple, il se souvenait tout lui dire, quand il était petit.

Et Schala était intelligente. Trop pour être mise au courant.

Il lui fallait donc convaincre le môme de se taire autrement que par la menace. Magus devait être certain que nul autre que Janus n'en vienne à savoir ce à quoi il ressemblait.

Quelle était la solution, donc ?

Elle lui vint en vérité bien vite.

Si menacer directement Janus n'aurait pas eu l'effet escompté, s'attaquer à sa sœur, en revanche... Magus le savait pertinemment. Jamais il n'aurait fait quoi que ce soit qui aurait mis en péril sa vie.

Il n'aimait pas trop cette idée, mais tant pis. C'était la meilleure qu'il possédait, et la plus efficace.

"Tu vas m'écouter très, très attentivement," commença-t-il, voyant s'il parvenait à focaliser toute l'attention de Janus sur ses propos, "Bien. Tu ne raconteras à personne ce que tu viens de voir. Pas un mot. Pas une seule information sur mon apparence. _Rien."_ Il insista bien sur ce dernier mot.

Janus acquiesça vivement de la tête du mieux qu'il pu.

"Et surtout, ne rapporte rien de tout cela à Schala," ajouta-t-il, et alors que Janus allait protester, il insista à nouveau, " _rien_ . Je sais que tu allais le faire tout même. Je sais _tout_ , petit. Je ne suis pas Prophète pour rien. Et laisse-moi te dire qu'elle courra un grave danger si elle est mise au courant. Je l'ai vu. Je le _sais_."

Janus trembla sous ses paroles, ne sachant pas comment y réagir autrement. Schala ? En danger ? Non, non, non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, ce n'était pas possible.

Il allait protéger Schala. Coûte que coûte.

Magus sentit un petit fragment de résolution une fois les tremblements passé chez le garçon, aussi décida-t-il finalement de le lâcher. Cependant, et bien que son visage ait à présent été libéré, le sorcier continua à le retenir par le bras, la poigne toujours aussi forte.

"Sommes-nous clairs ?"

Un hochement de tête, suffisamment ferme pour qu'il en soit convaincu lui répondit. Il laissa partir le bras de Janus, qui s'éloigna immédiatement de lui sans demander son reste.

Magus écouta les petits pas pressés résonner dans le couloir, alors qu'Alfador sortait de sous le lit afin de rejoindre son maître, non sans réclamer une caresse au mage au passage, lequel lui accorda rapidement.

Bien. Le message était passé.

Magus était plutôt fier de lui. Il était parvenu à régler cette affaire avec brio. Dorénavant, il ferait plus attention à fermer sa porte avant de quitter ses appartements, et effectuerait un tour de sa chambre avant de se dévêtir.

On n'était jamais trop prudent, cet incident en était la preuve.

Mais tout allait bien à présent. Janus ne dirait mot, et il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter que Schala soit au courant.

Il jeta un œil à sa carafe à demi renversée sur la commode. Elle n'était pas vide.

La considérant un instant, il l'attrapa et bu à même la cruche.

Il avait bien mérité sa récompense, aujourd'hui plus que tout autre jour.

XXXXXXXXX

En vérité, il ne fallut à Magus que quelques jours pour regretter son assurance. Trois, pour être exact.

Le mage venait simplement de rentrer dans sa chambre, comme tout les soirs.

Et à la vue du garçon au chat assis sur son lit, il ne pu tout simplement pas retenir un soupir exaspéré.

"Bonjour, Prophète. Avec Alfador, on va rester ici un moment. J'ai des questions à te poser."

Le gamin ne souriait pas.

Magus su qu'il avait fait une erreur.


	2. Conte de fée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le second chapitre ! J'ai finalement décidé que cette petite histoire sans prétention serait en cinq chapitres. Trois était trop peu à mon goût ! 
> 
> J'espère que cela vous plaira :)
> 
> Mon but est de ne pas prendre trop de retard avec la traduction de cette histoire en anglais, aussi vous n'aurez pas le prochain chapitre avant que celui-ci n'ait été posté sur la version anglophone de cette fanfiction !

Les premières fois, Magus s'était contenté d'attraper Janus et Alfador et de les jeter dehors sans autre forme de cérémonie, claquant la porte sur ses pas. Et puis, au bout de la cinquième, il s'était résolu à laisser le garçon dans ses appartements. 

Janus était beaucoup trop borné, et ça, Magus le savait. Tenter de le battre à ce petit jeu n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Chaque fois, Janus l’avait gratifié d’un regard noir, mais était revenu tout de même. Ce satané Prophète avait tout de même annoncé qu’un grand danger planait sur sa soeur ! Il était hors de question qu’il reste inactif, il voulait tout savoir.

Le sixième soir, donc, lorsque Magus rentra dans ses appartements, Janus s’attendait déjà à se faire jeter dehors une fois de plus, mais fut bien surpris de voir le Prophète simplement soupirer et fermer la porte derrière lui, au lieu de venir l’aggriper.

Tiens ? Il semblait avoir abandonné. Comme quoi, son acharnement avait payé.

Par contre, il soupirait toujours autant. A croire que l’homme effrayant ne savait faire que ça.

Magus, de son côté, hésita un instant avant de retirer sa cape. Janus l’avait déjà vu, c’était vrai, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il était très confortable avec le fait de se montrer. Finalement, il ouvrit le manteau et le laissa choir à ses pieds en un mouvement, avant de se diriger, à l’instar du premier soir, vers sa commode.

Pas d’alcool ce soir, même s’il en aurait bien eu besoin pour affronter le môme. Mais rester lucide valait mieux. Il ne manquait plus qu’il lui dévoile son identité une fois ivre ! Merci, mais non merci, il allait éviter toute complication de ce type.

Se servant, il sentit le regard du garçon scruter son dos et ses épaules, ses cheveux, ses oreilles, sa carrure ; toute chose observable tant qu’il ne lui faisait pas face. Puis, lorsqu’il se retourna, portant le verre à ses lèvres et fixant Janus - sans autre objectif que de le déstabiliser un peu - ce dernier poursuivit son inspection, passant au crible son visage, ses bras, les parties visibles de son torse, ses mains.

Magus fut un peu surpris mais se rappela soudainement que le gamin lui faisant face n’était personne d’autre que lui-même. Aucune conception de gêne, donc, ni de manières polies. Pas de honte.

Par contre, il n’avait que huit ans. Et était ainsi facilement impressionnable.

Preuve fut faite lorsque Janus eut fini son inspection. Il affichait désormais un air bien moins assuré, mais qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? Le Prophète n’avait pas l’air totalement humain, c’était dérangeant.

Les choses s'aggravèrent lorsque Magus se mit enfin à parler.

“Alors ? Tu avais bien des questions, non ?”

Car lorsqu’il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut avec un sourire amusé ne cachant en rien ses canines aiguisées. Janus tressaillit à leur vue. Qu’est ce que c’était que ce Prophète ?

Il comprenait tout d’un coup mieux le choix de la cape.

Tentant de retrouver un peu de sa contenance, il attrapa Alfador parti flâner à l’autre bout du lit afin de le caresser en parlant pour se rassurer. Alors seulement, il lui répondit.

“O-Oui. Beaucoup de questions, même !”

Magus haussa un sourcil, l’air toujours railleur devant l’attitude de Janus mais l’encourageant à poursuivre.

“Mmh ?”

Janus se demanda par lesquelles il allait commencer. Il fallait dire qu’il en avait beaucoup ! Et bien que le Prophète l’ait admis dans ses appartements ce soir, rien ne disait qu’il en aurait de nouveau l’occasion un jour. Il devait donc choisir avec précaution ! Et hiérarchiser un peu toutes ses interrogations de manière sérieuse, posée et réfléchie.

“D’abord… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ressembles à ça ?” lui demanda-t-il en premier.

Bon. Pour l’ordre des priorités, il aurait fallu repasser. Mais enfin, Janus était encore bien jeune ! Les mots lui avaient échappé.

Magus peina à étouffer son rire devant une question pareille. Et Schala, alors ?

Pourtant… Si l'on y réfléchissait un instant, la question était loin d'être stupide. Janus n'y penserai que bien plus tard, mais en savoir plus sur le Prophète pouvait se montrer utile.

Pour un peu de chantage, par exemple. Mais ça, Magus n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde.

Le sorcier retrouva finalement rapidement son sérieux, se demandant ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir répondre au gamin.

Bien évidemment, il aurait dû éviter de cumuler les mensonges et faire profil bas en lui répondant la même chose qu’à la Reine - “Simple accident de magie, votre Majestée.” - mais une petite part de lui ne voulait pas paraître aussi stupide devant le garçon.

Il était le Magistère, bon sang ! Pas un apprenti magicien de pacotille.

Pour sa fierté, impossible de lui donner pareille excuse. Il fallait trouver quelque chose de meilleur. Plus glorieux. Et convaincant.

Peut-être un peu de frime ? Cela n’aurait pas pu lui faire de mal.

Magus posa son verre et s'approcha du lit, sans pour autant s'y asseoir. Finalement, il décida de prendre un des fauteuils présents dans la pièce et de le tirer vers lui, s'installant dedans sans un mot.

Bien. L'effet dramatique était là.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Janus et le fixa un instant. Puis, prenant son air le plus grave, le regard sombre, il se mit à conter une histoire inventée de toutes pièces au môme.

“C’était il y a longtemps, tellement longtemps que tu n’étais pas encore né. Il y a eu une bataille…”

Il narra, plusieurs longues minutes durant, un combat valeureux, contre de nombreuses armées. Un duel, face à un général - puissant magicien également - le sort qu’il avait reçu de plein fouet, le transformant à jamais, mais duquel il avait survécu, ressortant vainqueur de la bataille, après s’être battu sans relâche.

Dans son récit, Magus s’amusa à incorporer de vraies anecdotes, tous ces petits événements survenus lors des vingts dernières années qu’il n’avait jamais pu raconter à quiconque.

Janus écoutait, attentif. Captivé, en vérité.

C’était un mensonge, certes, mais un beau mensonge. Un mensonge qui faisait rêver le petit garçon tout comme Magus aurait aimé continuer à rêver, au lieu que cela ne devienne sa réalité.

Son histoire fut finalement achevée. Janus l’observait avec des yeux plus brillants qu’il ne l’aurait certainement voulu, le connaissant, serrant toujours Alfador contre lui, mais de passion cette fois-ci.

“Et alors, Prophète ? A quoi est-ce que tu ressemblais, avant cette bataille ?” lui demanda finalement le petit garçon après qu’il se soit tu.

Magus resta silencieux un moment. ‘A toi’ voulait-il lui répondre, sans bien sûr le pouvoir. Janus n’aurait pas compris, et il ne le devait pas.

“J’étais humain,” se contenta-t-il de dire. 

Il ne s’autorisa pas à plus.

Janus sembla le comprendre, aussi reprit-il une attitude un peu plus distante, semblable à celle qu’il avait eut quand Magus était rentré dans sa chambre. C’était fini. Le moment était passé.

Il fallait que Janus fasse le tri dans ses questions, et qu’il lui pose à présent celle pour laquelle il était à l’origine venu.

Mais alors qu’il allait ouvrir la bouche afin de poursuivre dans ce sens, le Prophète l’arrêta.

“Ca suffit pour ce soir,” grogna-t-il presque, retrouvant son ton âpre et son air sévère.

Et sans qu’il n’eut seulement le temps de comprendre ce qu’il lui arrivait, Janus se retrouva mis à la porte, celle-ci claquée derrière lui par le magicien.

Le garçon fut désorienté un instant. Même Alfador miaula sous le coup de la confusion, jetant à son maître un regard plaintif et interrogateur. Janus se contenta de hausser les épaules en sa direction.

“Je ne sais pas, Alfador. C’est un drôle de monsieur, le Prophète.”

Et sur ces mots, il s’éloigna des appartements de Magus, regagnant sa propre chambre, son chat sur ses pas.

De son côté, Magus s’en voulait d’avoir été aussi bavard. D’avoir semblé aussi…  _ accessible _ .

Le sorcier s'affala à nouveau dans le fauteuil qu'il avait amené près de son lit.

Un soupir, encore.

Malheureusement, il savait que Janus n'était pas encore satisfait. Et cela signifiait donc un mensonge de plus à inventer pour le lendemain soir.

Magus était dans le pétrin.


	3. Marché.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Bon, je dois l'admettre, j'ai brisé deux engagements en postant ce chapitre.
> 
> Le premier, ne pas le poster avant d'avoir traduit le précédent. Oui, j'ai moins de temps pour la traduction en ce moment, malheureusement ! Mais je suis sûre que je pourrais me remettre à jour bientôt.
> 
> Le second... Vous vous souvenez, quand je vous ai assuré que ni Magus, ni Janus ne souffriront trop dans cette petite fanfiction ? Et bien... Il se peut que je sois un peu retombée dans mes anciennes habitudes ! (Je suis désolée, je fais de mon mieux !)
> 
> Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même ! :)

Le lendemain matin, rien ne s’était arrangé. 

A son réveil, Magus avait tenté de se convaincre que tous les événements de la veille n’avaient été que le fruit de son imagination. Cependant, le retour à la réalité fut brusque : à la seconde même où il ouvrit sa porte afin de sortir de sa chambre, il la referma à la vue du petit garçon aux cheveux bleus campé juste derrière elle.

‘ _AH ! Mais ce gamin va me tuer !_ ’ pesta Magus.

Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Janus revienne aussi rapidement. D'habitude, il attendait tout de même le soir, chacun ayant des occupations auxquelles vaquer durant la journée.

Il devait encore être amer d'avoir été fichu à la porte le soir précédent.

Magus tenta de se calmer un instant. D’accord, Janus était _particulièrement_ motivé à l’idée de lui parler, et il se doutait qu’il n’allait jamais lâcher le morceau. Mais cela ne voulait pas non plus dire que le sorcier était complètement démuni face à lui.

C’était un adulte. Plus mature, plus intelligent, plus fort qu’un simple môme et son chat. La chose était surmontable.

Magus rouvrit finalement la porte et fit un pas dans le couloir, préparé cette fois-ci à y trouver Janus et Alfador. Ils n’avaient pas bougés, comme il l’avait suspecté, et le petit garçon le fixait toujours.

“Pousse-toi,” grogna Magus qui tenta de sortir en dégageant ces deux parasites de son passage. Janus ne pu que se reculer alors que la grande main du Prophète le fit se coller contre le mur le plus proche. Magus passa, ignorant les protestations de Janus et les miaulements d’Alfador.

“Hé, _hé_ _!_ ”

Magus tenta de ne pas y prêter attention, continuant son chemin.

“Reviens ! Tu dois répondre à mes questions !”

Le mage serra les dents. Pourquoi _diable_ parlait-il si fort ? La dernière chose que Magus aurait voulu était de faire une scène et de rameuter tout le palais. Il était certain que Janus était capable - sans le vouloir ni même le savoir - de réduire sa couverture en miettes auprès de Schala et de la Reine.

Il devait le faire taire, et vite.

(Magus avait comme une désagréable impression de déjà-vu.)

Se retournant d’un coup, il s’approcha de Janus à grands pas afin qu’il cesse son raffut le plus vite possible. Le voyant arriver vers lui, le petit garçon eut un mouvement de recul.

“J-Je veux que tu m’écoutes !” lui bredouilla-t-il tout de même alors que Magus le surplombait désormais.

Le Prophète eut un soupir dont n’émanait qu’un agacement immense.

“Et moi, j’ai des choses à faire, _sale gosse_ !”

Janus écarquilla les yeux. _‘Sale gosse’_ ? Jamais personne ne l’avait appelé ainsi. _Personne._

D’accord, il n’était pas exactement fier de son titre de prince, mais “sale gosse” ? Comment osait-il ? Ce n’était qu’un prophète ! Loin d’être vraiment offusqué, le garçon était surtout surpris, intrigué. Peu importe ses manières parfois un peu cavalières, jamais le Prophète n’aurait pu oublier de le traiter selon son rang. A moins, peut-être, qu’il n’eut été réellement furieux.

L’observant un instant encore, bouche-bée, Janus se rectifia : non, le Prophète n’était qu’agacé, rien de plus. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi autant de familiarité ? C’était étrange. _Très_ étrange.

L’attitude du Prophète avait quelque chose de définitivement louche aux yeux de Janus.

Magus ne sut tout d’abord pas comment interpréter le silence du gamin, avant de finalement percuter.

 _Merde._ Il avait fait une gaffe.

Le sorcier ne parvenait pas complètement à prendre Janus au sérieux dans son rôle de prince, car il savait tout. Traiter Janus comme il l’aurait dû aux yeux de la cour de Zeal ne lui paraissait pas naturel, car il savait, oui, et ce mieux que quiconque, qu’il détestait cela.

Janus et lui ne faisait qu’un. Se détacher de ce fait était difficile.

Magus s’écarta du môme, qui n'avait toujours pas réagi. 

“Laisse-moi tranquille, et souviens-toi : ne dis rien, fais-toi discret,” ajouta-t-il finalement, plus en guise de simple rappel que de réelles menaces.

C'eût au moins le mérite de faire bouger un peu l’enfant. “Comment ça, _me faire ‘discret’ ?_ Me taire, j’avais compris, Prophète à la noix !” Janus s’autorisa cela, plus par jeu qu’autre chose. “Mais me faire ‘discret’ ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça encore ?”

Un énième soupir de Magus. Il ne savait s’il passait son temps à faire des erreurs en présence de Janus, ou bien si le gosse - étant ce qu'il était - le comprenait et lisait en lui plus facilement. Dans les deux cas, le résultat était fatiguant.

Magus le fixa droit dans les yeux, lui répondant pourtant.

“Ecoute moi _bien_. Je vais répondre à tes questions,” et le visage de Janus s’illumina, avant que Magus ne le coupe dans son enthousiasme, “mais dans l’immédiat, j’ai des choses à faire, une journée à passer, ta mère à conseiller et des prophéties à annoncer, _d’accord_ _?_ ”

La voix du mage était ferme, et cela eût pour effet de refroidir Janus, qui acquiesça, non sans afficher ouvertement une mine désormais contrite.

“Je reviens ce soir alors,” annonça le jeune garçon. Et il l’avait dit d’un ton ne laissant place à aucune contestation.

Intérieurement, Magus rit de cette assurance si soudaine. Janus avait le don de passer d’une humeur à une autre en un éclair, et le voir alterner ainsi entre le fait d’être intimidé et celui d’être assuré aussi facilement en sa présence était très divertissant. 

Le mage ne laissa, pour sa part, évidemment rien paraître. “Ce soir, oui,” lui répondit-il.

Sur ses mots, il partit vaquer à ses occupations, laissant Janus et Alfador.

L’enfant paraissait satisfait.

XXXXXXXXX

Le soir était vite arrivé. 

Magus ne parvenait à savoir s’il préférait rejoindre Janus dans ses quartiers ou bien demeurer aux côtés de Zeal. Aucune de ces deux options ne lui plaisaient, trop inconfortables et agaçantes, mais il devait tout de même admettre trouver le contact avec un esprit sain plus agréable.

Avec amertume, Magus pensa que Janus lui aussi avait fini par plonger dans la folie à l’instar de sa mère… Ca aussi, il se devait de l’empêcher.

Janus devait rester Janus. Il devait y avoir un futur où Magus n’existerait pas.

Le sorcier cessa sa divagation intérieure, étant arrivé devant sa chambre. Il entra, trouvant comme il s’y était attendu Janus et Alfador assis sur le bord de son lit.

Comme la première fois, Magus ne s’embarrassa pas de son capuchon, le retirant à l’instant même où la porte fut fermée. Et comme la première fois, Janus l’observa avec attention.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Magus s’assit à son tour dans son fauteuil, le même que le soir précédant. Celui-ci n’avait pas été remis à sa place entre-temps, aussi le sorcier se retrouva-t-il face à face avec Janus. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, le fixant.

“Des questions, donc ? Aller, on n’a pas toute la nuit !” le rabroua-t-il, voyant le garçon silencieux.

“Oui, oui !” s’empressa de répondre Janus. Il prit cependant encore un petit instant de réflexion. La nuit dernière, il avait été beaucoup trop _stupide_. Il valait mieux que ça, oui, Janus se devait de se reprendre et de réfléchir cette fois.

“Schala… Est-ce qu’elle est toujours en danger en ce moment ?”

Magus hésita. Avant de finalement opter pour la vérité, Janus méritait de savoir.

“Oui, elle l’est.”

Janus vit un sentiment de panique le saisir. “Et est-ce que… est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour la protéger ? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qui va se passer ?”

“Je ne sais pas tout, non. Mais j’ai vu des choses.”

“ _Et ?_ Est-ce que je peux aider Schala ?” la demande de Janus sonnait plus comme une imploration qu’une simple question.

Magus fit une nouvelle pause. Il savait que sa réponse allait être difficile à accepter pour le petit garçon. “Non… Non, tu ne peux rien faire.”

Il était impuissant. Magus s’était longtemps haï pour cela.

Janus semblait au bord des larmes. “Mais toi, tu dois bien pouvoir faire quelque chose, _non_? Tu as des pouvoirs, tu es fort !”

“... Je fais de mon mieux.” C’était bien la seule réponse que Magus était capable de lui apporter.

Janus se tut. Puis, d’une voix plus basse et lasse, bien que toujours un peu tremblante, il lui demanda finalement.

“C’est… c’est la faute de Mère, n’est-ce pas ?”

Janus paraissait dévasté à cette idée, mais également tristement résigné. Il avait remarqué les étranges changements dans le comportement de sa mère, ces derniers temps. Il savait qu’elle tramait quelque chose. Quelque chose de dangereux pour Schala.

Il n’y avait qu’à voir à quel point sa soeur était fatiguée en ce moment. Toujours à cause de choses que Zeal lui faisait faire.

“... En partie,” admit douloureusement Magus. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs, ni ne le faire se rapprocher de sa mère avant que le drame ne survienne. Si le sorcier avait prévu de faire tout son possible pour sauver Schala, Janus et le Royaume, il avait été forcé de réaliser que sa mère était déjà perdue à jamais.

Janus devait se détacher d’elle, c’était pour le mieux.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux bleus avait replongé dans le silence, tenant et caressant Alfador tout contre lui, processant cette dernière révélation. Il arborait un air étrange, troublé.

L’inverse aurait surpris Magus.

Assez doucement, à sa propre surprise, le Prophète fit une proposition à Janus.

“Restons-en là pour ce soir, veux-tu ? Tu as besoin de temps.”

Relevant prestement la tête qu’il avait baissé, Janus essaya de le contredire, bredouillant pourtant, visiblement encore sous le choc. “Mais… J’ai encore-”

“Reviens demain soir.”

Magus n’avait pu s’empêcher de vouloir le rassurer. Il se revoyait, terrifié, chez les Mystiques. C’était douloureux, étrange.

Janus acquiesça lentement.

Le sorcier le regarda s’en aller sans un autre mot, Alfador à sa suite.

Magus devait réussir.


End file.
